


Stiles’s Wiles

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [212]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/14/19: “bend, scratch, pure”





	Stiles’s Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/14/19: “bend, scratch, pure”

The love Stiles felt for his husband was pure. And so was the lust.

“Derek!” he shouted from the yard, before bending way over to retrieve a wrench he’d dropped pretending to work on Roscoe’s engine.

Derek walked, didn’t run, to Stiles, because he had a problem in his pants.

“Ugh! So itchy!” Stiles complained raking his fingers down his neck in slow scratches. “I really gotta shave.”

Derek stared, no slave to instinct but a werewolf could stand only so much.

Later on in bed Derek slept, content, while Stiles, equally content, commended himself as a tease who pleased.


End file.
